Sweetest Nightfall
by karlena
Summary: To celebrate Sasuke's re-appearance in Shippuuden, I've decided to submit this one-shot. . A starry night. Two boys. Alone. Of all the things Naruto thought that could happen, this happens.. SasuNaru. shonen-ai and a lil bit of yaoi... One-shot


**Disclaimer:** Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi (with his book) (c) Masashi Kishimoto...

**Sweetest Nightfall **

After the hard training Naruto had today, he sat exhausted on the 4th's stone head and drank his soft drink. Watching the beautiful sunset, his eyes slowly closed and he fell backwards on the stone.

When he woke up, the first thing he noticed was a pair of onyx eyes looking down at him and the starred sky above them.

„Teme?" he asked sleepily.

„Tch." came an answer „You are such a dobe, usuratonkachi. Sleeping outside on the Hokage's monument... all alone. What were you thinking?"

„I was thinking about a lot of things – the sunset, our village... and how badly I needed a nap..." blond shinobi grinned. „Hey, Sasuke..."

„What?"

„I've been thinking – other that being an avenger and reviving your clan, what else are your dreams, desires?" Naruto saw the expression on Uchiha's face. „You know, what would you like to become or be?"

Sasuke looked down at his team mate with an even more confused face.

„Um... after you kill your brother?" Naruto was getting quite confused and uncomfortable himself.

After a long moment of awkward silence, the blond boy asked carefully „Sasuke? ... Sasuke? ... um... Are you okay?"

„Huh? Oh, yeah." it seemed that it was Sasuke that just woke up...

„No more spacing out, okay?" Naruto said as he sat up.

„Mphm. H-" Sasuke stopped because only now he noticed that their faces were so close, too close as Sasuke thought.

And Naruto just _had_ to turn his head to face his friend.

Sky blue orbs stared at orbs that reflected the darkness of the night. There was something more than emotions and colors in those orbs. Something so beautiful, yet so forbidden and because of that – tempting.

Both boys stared at each other for few seconds that seemed to them an never-ending eternity, waiting for other to move or even close his eyelids.

„Dobe..." Uchiha whispered and looked at Naruto with half-closed eyelids. „Naruto..." he corrected with a strange voice and leaned forward until he was only centimetres away from his team mate.

Naruto's heart had never beat so fast. He only noticed that he could feel Sasuke's warm breath on his skin and then...

Sasuke pressed his lips on Naruto's.

Blond shinobi's eyes widened but the feeling made him close his eyes and give in to temptation.

Slowly he parted his lips when Sasuke's tongue was starting to lick his lips more fiercely. Sasuke slid his tongue in and licked the top of Naruto's cavern when something warm started to tease him.

Naruto's tongue was lightly touching his which made Sasuke get back at the boy by licking it whole and earning a muttered moan from Naruto.

After this their tongues danced a wild dance, making boys moan.

Not even noticing, Sasuke's arms were wrapping around Naruto, slowly pulling his shirt up. Sasuke himself was enjoying the feeling of having Naruto's hands on his hips, caressing them lightly.

Sasuke deepened the kiss because of the new feelings he got from doing so and the weird desire to hear his friend moan.

Both boys kissed so passionately that after some moments they were breathless and were forced to break their kiss.

While they were trying to catch their breaths, somewhere higher a book almost slipped out of its owner's hands. Quickly caught the precious item, a silver haired man gasped to himself „Wow... THAT was just like in the book... so awesome..." he gazed down to his students and remembered that he had a mission. Two hours ago...

„Oh, crap." he muttered. „"Well, let's just say, I got lost in the path of life... and this time it's true." and he took off.

Meanwhile the two shinobi were still panting.

„Umm... Sasuke? ... Wasn't... Wasn't this... kind of wrong?"

The dark haired shinobi looked at his friend suprised.

„Baka..." he smiled and leaned closer again, as if wanting to kiss him again. „Nothing's wrong if it feels good... and it felt good, right?"

The blond kid nodded.

„Well, then..." Sasuke continued and caressed his team mate's cheeks, looking at boy's lips. „This isn't wrong... This will never be wrong if it's me... Remember that, Naruto..."

„Sasuke... but.. if someone sees us?"

„Don't worry, usuratonkachi." Sasuke said sending kisses on boy's jaw and meanwhile opening the orange jacket.

When Uchiha started kissing blond shinobi's neck, Naruto fell backwards, again on the cold stone, only this time, with Sasuke landing on top of him.

Uchiha kissed and nibbed the tanned neck and, answering to that, Naruto ran his fingers through his comrade's hair and over his back.

Sasuke had dealt with that orange thing (aka Naruto's orange jacket) by quickly pulling it off and throwing it away.

„Sasuke! My jacket!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke raised his head just to see it falling down from the monument."

„Don't worry... We'll get it later..." he said and to make it better, kissed blond's lips.

This time Uchiha wasn't asking to enter but rather invited Naruto to play. Of course, Naruto accepted the invitation.

But after a brief battle for dominance, it seemed that Sasuke's „invitation to play" turned out to be more lustfull kiss than the first one. Not to mention, younger Uchiha got almost rid of Naruto's shirt, too.

Sasuke himself wasn't looking better – his perfect raven hair was messed up and his shirt only covered his shoulders.

It was then, when Sasuke quite by accident moved up his hips, Naruto gave a loud moan and arched his back. Uchiha broke their kiss because of these new sensations that he started to like.

'_My god... it's... I want more... again... Sasuke..._' these thoughts ran through Naruto's mind over and over again.

And to show that to Sasuke, the blond boy pulled off his friend's shirt and threw it away.

Sasuke looked confused at the shinobi below him but then just smiled and kissed again the tanned neck.

The Uchiha shoved his hips against Naruto's more harder now and the blond moaned again.

„Sasuke..."

'_That's it! If he likes when I do that..._' raven haired boy thought and blushed, starting to move his crotch against Naruto's.

Already after first strokes, Naruto placed his leg on his friend's hips, as if saying: „More, Sasuke! Don't stop and do it harder!"

Pleasure entwined the boys when they both became hard and still grinded their hips against eachother.

Naruto's now sharp nails sinked into Uchiha's shoulders, causing the dark haired shinobi to groan loudly. The faster Sasuke went, the deeper those nails sank but the younger Uchiha got back at his team mate by bitting his neck and shoulders.

Their pace became rapid and they both were bleeding – Sasuke had been bitting Naruto's neck until it bled somewhere, just like Sasuke's shoulders.

„Sas-Sassu... ke..." Blond boy stuttered. „I-I..."

„Me too, N-Naruto..." other replied trying not to moan.

A few more strokes and that was enough for Naruto to come. Sasuke continued to move until he climaxed soon after his blond friend.

He laid totally breathless on top of Naruto, trying to slow down his heart. After some time they rested, Sasuke got off Naruto and laid down besides him.

For his surprise, Naruto embraced him and cuddled on his chest.

„You know, Sasuke... It was awesome..."

„Do you want me to do it again?"

Naruto raised his head and after some brief thinking said „My place or yours?"

Sasuke didn't answer just laughed. Uchiha got to his feet and gave his hand to Naruto smirking lightly.

„Let's go."

****

* * *

** A/N: **Since you people liked it so much on DA, I thought I could submit it here too... **  
**

Tell me what you think of it.. . ...**  
**


End file.
